


Jaskier's Songs

by Limes_Parton



Series: The 5+1 Song Series [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limes_Parton/pseuds/Limes_Parton
Summary: Jaskier creates songs to deal with his emotions or to make some money out of the adventures he went through with Geralt.Either way, they sound suspiciously like famous (modern) songs. Some might be from my "Guilty Pleasure"-Playlist.If I manage, which is highly unlikely, I will add Geralt's 5+1 songs to this and Yennifer's.I have the songs picked, so let's hope for the best, shall we?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The 5+1 Song Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737337
Kudos: 19





	1. One

ONE

Jaskier was plucking at his lute as Geralt on Roach and the bard himself were walking out of the last village they had freed out of the clutches of the latest Monster. It was particularly perverse, because the monster was actually a worm, growing inside a person before the person exploded and the worm found another host to feed upon. The pretty guy the worm fed upon had landed in Jaskiers bed and Jaskier had had to kill the worm. They pretended that Geralt had killed it because they wouldn't have gotten the coin otherwise. Jaskier was still a little bitter about having to shove one of Geralts daggers into his bedpartners bulging (from the worm, not muscle) chest.  
He tried to find a fitting tune and started composing his newest balade.  
“...Mama, I just killed a man, put a sword against his neck, chopped his head off now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away!”  
Jaskier was aware that Geralt was probably rolling his eyes, even if he didn't say anything.  
He plucked at his lute, deep in thought. It might not tell the story about Jaskiers own heroics, but would pluck at many mothers heartstrings...  
“Mother, I didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters.”  
Geralt stared down on Jaskier.  
“That's not what happened.”  
Jaskier smirked up at Geralt. “No, but the tragedy of it will feed me many more nights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song referred to: Queen: Bohemian Rhapsody.


	2. Two

TWO

There was a huge harvest festival that Jaskier just had to go to because this famous bard was going to be there and Jaskier just had to meet him... blablabla. Geralt hadn't listened and hadn't bothered to say goodbye to the bard.  
He didn't even get why Jaskier would go to the thrice damned shithole of Beauclair. But Jaskier had just prattled on and on, that now that the duke was dead and the Dutchess had gotten together with the baroness Jaskier had REALLY just tried to comfort... he had his clothes on for gods sake! He didn't even have his breeches untied or his hands anywhere on her body! He had just handed her a handkerchief! Anyway, the duchesses panties untwisted and a big apology-bonus on his normal salary, he was ready to make allowances, like moving his ass to Beauclair or something. Geralt's gut twisted. Strange, he had only eaten what he had caught. He shouldn't be having indigestion. When he came into an inn in Beauclair, his nose was assaulted by the overwhelming smell of lust. A guy in a flamboyant costume of red brocade breaches and jacket with green vest and yellow undershirt was sitting near the fire, on a chair that looked more at home in a kings dining hall then in a tavern like this. He seemed to be holding a court as well. The stiff collar the man had pulled up had pearls sown onto it. A harp was lying on the table, next to fruit and meat platters, filled with the finest foodstuffs.  
The boy, for Geralt couldn't bring himself consider him a man, managed to insult half the people surrounding him, threw his cup down and demanding finer wine, he behaved like an absolute prat. And those were just the first two minutes.  
Geralt hated him.  
He wanted to chop the boys head off when he heard that the boy was “The famous bard who travelled with the dangerous Witcher.”  
But, before Geralt could do anything, a lute began to play. “I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style, And so I came to see him, And listen for a while, And there he was,This young boy, stranger to my eyes.“  
It was Jaskier. Geralt wanted to kiss his bard for having, as he admittedly had most often, the perfect timing. „Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words, killing me softly with this song, killing me softly, with this song, telling whole lies with his words, killing me with his songs.“  
While he was singing, Jaskier moved through the silent tavern towards him, sitting down on the table in front of Geralt. Geralts eyes, his slitted pupil and shining yellow giving him away as a Witcher, filled with anger at the impertinent boy.  
Jaskier ended his song with a little flurry of his lute.  
“ You should write your own songs instead of copying the art of others, little boy.”  
Jaskier then preceded to ignore his surroundings completely and turned to Geralt.  
“Hello Geralt.”  
Geralt grunted, but was so pleased, he deigned to answer: “ Jaskier.”  
“Care for a drink somewhere more pleasant?”  
Geralt grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song referred to: Lori Liebermann - Killing me softly  
> (That is the original 1972 Version of the song, which is basically vocals and a guitar, which I found very fitting for Jaskier. The song is more popular/ well known in The Roberta Flack or The Fugees Version though.)
> 
> Also:  
> I have only seen the Witcher-Series on Netflix, but I was reliably informed that Jaskier, once again, couldn't keep his hands to himself and he got in trouble with a duke, till said duke died and the duchess he cheated with discovered him in bed with a baroness so Jaskier found himself in trouble with the duchess? I tried to rectify my lack of knowledge, but I'm not sure I succeeded.


	3. Three

THREE

Jaskier had been kidnapped. Again.   
Geralt had emptied a whole nest of drowners, but the ungrateful, stinking villagers didn't want to pay the pre-negotiated coin. So they had kidnapped Jaskier in an attempt to get Geralt to leave.   
One of the kidnappers was so kind to explain to Jaskier, that they new the marshes around their town so much better than the Witcher, that he would never find Jaskier. Jaskier scoffed at that.   
The idiot and his two friends laughed at Jaskier, telling him that they would kill him as soon as they got the secret signal that the Witcher had left for good.   
Jaskier didn't even bother to snicker. He just started composing. These amateurs hadn't even gagged him.   
“ Cut me down, but it is you who will have further to fall... A ghost town and haunted love... Raise your voice... Talking loud, not saying much...” Fragments were swirling in Jaskiers aching head, not really coming together into a coherent text.

The three Townsmen lost their lives quickly, Jaskier not really concentrating on the bloodshed. He might have a concussion. One of the three had really hit him hard on his temple. He might even have bleed or his skull might be cracked.   
“...fire away... fire away... proof - nothing to loose...”   
Geralt cut the ropes binding Jaskier to several stones just before Jaskier lost consciousness. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used: David Guetta - Titanium ft. Sia   
> (The song contains the word "Bulletproof" which I took out because it makes no sense in a world full of swords.)


	4. Four

FOUR

“Damn it Jaskier, why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it's you, shovelling it!”  
Jaskier was very hurt.   
So he packed his things and marched down the mountain.   
He didn't take his lute out of it's protective casing, instead taking a small wooden plank with sheets of paper, cut into equal size, nailed onto the plank with two nails, out of his pack. He had several graphite stencils in his pack, but searched around for the small stump he had left of the last one. Somewhere in one of the small pockets of his breeches... ah, there it was. Wandering around the wilderness, he did what he did best: Channelling his emotions into song.   
“Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again....”, no that wasn't right. Jaskier was pissed. Not heartbroken. Absolutely furious that his lover- no, Geralt was never his lover, that his companion, would treat him so deplorably!   
“At first I was afraid, I was petrified,   
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.   
Bet then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong and I grew strong! I learned how to get along!”  
Here he changed the tune to a faster rhythm.  
“Go on now, walk out the door  
Turn around now, you are not welcome anymore!  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Do you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die???”   
Jaskier decided a full stop was in order to bring the last part out really well.   
“Oh no, not I, I will survive. As long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live and all my love to give. I will survive! I will survive!”  
Oh yes. This would be sung by every heartbroken maiden and every scorned lover. He would make this into the tune of the season. Geralt would not be able to not hear this song and he would know it was from Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again…" refers to: Toni Braxton - Un-Break My Heart  
> The other song, the one Jaskier 'composed' is of course based on: Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive


	5. Five

FIVE

Of course their paths coudn't have parted for very long. Just like Geralt and Yennifer seemed to run into each other at least every few years if not months, Geralt and Jaskier seemed to be drawn to the same places. And Jaskier had been invited to sing at Ard Carraighs Winter Solstice celebrations. He thought about not going, but free food and lodgings for at least five days, on top of coins that would allow him to survive for three more months... so he made his way to Ard Carraighs.  
And it was very much on his way anyway. He knew that Geralt didn't know, but Jaskiers mother had been a witch. Not nearly as powerful or as successful as Yennifer, but she had managed to build a Cottage north of the beginnings of the Lixela river. She had always said that it was the pinnacle of housing, because it was near Kear Morhen, making the woods save. Still, Kaer Morhen was a two days rides away and he suspected the Witchers didn't know about the little family that resided in their woods. When his mother had died, she had five apprentices, kids to powerful to not be taught, but to poor and far away from any magic school. Those five had grown up with Jaskier as brothers and sisters, and left the small Cottage more as a stately home than anything else. And they left it very well protected, with several brownies to care for cows and a small garden and such.  
He had already bought several jars of Honey for them as a present.  
Jaskier was longing for home if he was honest with himself.  
Anyway, he needed to travel along these roads anyway and if he stopped at Ard Carraighs, who cares.  
Of course, the first horse he came across when he walked into town was Roach. Freshly de-saddled and currently led to stables by a stableboy.  
“Fuck me.”, Jaskier muttered to himself. And, as always, he was quite right in his assessment of the situation.  
Of course Geralt showed up with Yennifer in tow at the beginning of the celebrations.  
But Jaskier was ready for them  
“My ladies and gentelman, the seasons are coming to a close and the world comes to a halt. Making it a time of closure and new beginnings.” , Jaskier announced as the meal was served.  
He started singing the angry break-up song that everyone enjoyed so much. But then he medleyd seamlessly into a very different, hitherto unheard song and the orchestra stopped for a second.  
“ I was cheated by you and I think you know when, So I made up my mind, it must come to an end.”  
The assembly of nobles continued eating but did listen to him as well, several turning towards him.  
“Look at me now, will I ever learn, I don't know how, but I suddenly loose control, there's a fire within my soul.” Jaskier had played faster and louder and the orchestra picked up the tune, supporting him.  
“Just one look and I can hear bells ring, One more look and I forget everything! Mother mine, here we go again, my my, how can I resist 'em?”  
Jaskier didn't want to sing you, because people would have constructed it into him loving his mother a little to much. He didn't want to sing her or his because he wanted the song to be a commercial success. And maybe, just maybe, he was singing about Geralt and Yennifer, the two people he had lusted after like nobody before.  
“Mother my, does it show again? My my, just how much I missed 'em. Yes, I've been borken hearted, blue since the day we parted, why? Why did I ever let you go? I was angry and sad about the things that you do, I can't count the times that I cried over you.”  
He pointedly didn't look in their direction. This song and then he would have the first break.  
“Mother mine, here I go again! How can I resist 'em? Now I really know, I should not have let you go.”  
The crowd cheered and Jaskier bowed, before making his way to the kitchens with the other musicians. 

If Yennifer tried to talk to him before the next performance, well, that was simply unfortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song referred to is: ABBA - Mama Mia (Musical)


	6. Plus One

PLUS ONE

Geralt looked at Yennifer.   
Yennifer noticed the look.   
“What?”, she asked.   
He grunted.   
She looked at him, very annoyed. “ This is the right path. Or do you know how to scry better than me?!”   
She spurned her horse onwards a little more, Geralt following her.   
Their pretty songbird had flown the coop as soon as the festivities ended and now, they were traking him. Geralt was twitchy because they were going into the direction of Kear Morhen.   
They trodded on for many minutes till Yennifer held up a hand.   
“Magic”, she said in ways of explanations.   
They dismounted their horses and led them forwards carefully. A clearing opened up. It was pretty large but Geralt grew uneasy, like he shouldn't be here. He felt exposed.   
Yennifer had a look of wonder on her face and went forward, one hand outstretched. Geralt secured their horses on a tree. Yennifer's outstretched hand had become invisible, but she was looking and him, smiling, and beconing him close. As soon as she took his hand, a song filled his ears and a house front shimmered into existence in front of him, Yennifers hand on the knocker of the front door.   
“You're beautiful it's true. I saw your face, in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do. 'Cause I'll never bee with you.”  
That was Jaskier!   
Yennifer opened the door and warmth enveloped him. The house had two stories. The entrance hall had two staircases out of beige coloured stones, the same as the rest of the house, going upwards. The floor had a round mosaic, that seemed to depict water lilies. It was blue and green with pale pinks.   
“ I don't think that I will see you again, but we shared a moment that will last till the end.”  
Another straight ahead was another set of double doors. Geralt took a look around. There were two small tables out of a light coloured wood fixed to the walls, right at the beginning of the stairs with an unlit candle on each. The room was filled with light and – oh, there was a round of glass in the roof, directly above the mosaic.   
If it wasn't a cold winter day, but spring or summer, the sun would probably make the coloured tiles sparkle.   
Yennifer opened the double doors and revealed a rectangular pool, surrounded by L-shaped beds of herbs. Left and right to the double doors were small Trees with citrus fruits hanging on them. It was warm and humid. Four sets of stairs led into the pool. The pool itself was filled with water lilies and fish could be seen here and there. The roof over the pool was made out of glass, held up by a metal frame, illuminating the room. And directly opposite the double doors, draped in a loose gown, half lying half sitting on a chaiselongue,was Jaskir with his lute. Small, children like creatures covered in brown fur were sitting around the chaiselongue, snacking on... honeycombes? They were obviously listening to Jaskir, who was plucking on his lute and singing forlorn.   
“You're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true. There must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you. But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you.”   
Yennifer and Geralt had silently made their way alongside the pool.   
Yennifer looked at Geralt and a grin spread across her face.   
“I think well have to talk about that.”   
Geralt caught the lute Jaskier threw in his flayling and Yennifer dropped the coat she had been wearing.   
Geralt thought, looking at a half naked Jaskier and a stripping Yennifer, that his brothers at Kaer Morhen migth have to miss him this winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song refered to: James Blunt - You're Beautiful


End file.
